It's all about you
by MST000
Summary: "¿Qué hacer si el amor de tu vida no es correspondido? Si no siente lo mismo por ti, ¿significa eso que debemos darnos por vencidos y dejar que se nos escape como agua entre los dedos? Arthur y Alfred lo saben, a la perfección. Tan bien, que a veces es irónico, gracioso, estúpido. Sin embargo, lo que no saben realmente, es que ninguno de los dos está en lo correcto. "
1. Inside my broken heart

**_Por: S. _**

* * *

**_Inside my broken heart~ _**

Existen días, que en alguna época fueron constantes, en los que despierto para darme cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron mientras dormía; siempre a causa de la misma clase de sueños, mejor dicho, recuerdos. Exactamente, esas memorias tan lejanas que regresan cada vez que pueden; como siempre, yo soy débil, nunca las puedo detener. Es irónico el grado de masoquismo del que me creo capaz, le doy vueltas al asunto sin permitir a mi mente relajarse por al menos un minuto; ¿y todo para qué? Pues para nada, siempre termino aún más lastimado de lo normal, bajo el eco de un solo pensamiento: "No es tan malo recordar lo que no se repetirá".

Siempre empieza de la misma manera, una travesía en alta mar, el grito de "Tierra a la vista" desde la parte superior donde se encuentran los vigías, el suelo firme que acaricia las suelas de las gastadas botas negras de cuero, un radiante sol en el cielo al cual no lo cubre una sola nube, las olas del mar chocando, rompiéndose en la costa, hasta que me he aventurado por el extraño mundo que deseo conquistar. Claro, nunca había contado con tu presencia, mi querido niño. Tú, que de pie estabas en medio de un campo, al que por cosas del destino tal vez, llegué luego de perder mi ruta.

El cuadro era extraño, o quizá tan adorable que no lo quise admitir, jugabas con un pequeño conejo blanco, manchas negras en sus orejas y los ojos curiosos, iguales a los tuyos. Varios pétalos de flores multicolores danzaban en el campo, guiadas por el viento en su ejemplar baile. Te detuviste al sentir una presencia diferente, y esos enormes ojos azules me observaban atentamente; primero con inseguridad, luego con alegría, que se notaba por la gran sonrisa que dibujaste en tu pequeño rostro. Dudaba que tuvieras la más mínima idea de quien era cuando te acercaste a tirar de la manga de mi chaqueta. "Juega conmigo", articulaste vagamente; para mi mala suerte, no me negué.

Comenzaba a preguntarme que pasó conmigo; porque definitivamente, ni yo ni nadie lograba entenderlo a cabalidad. ¿Cómo un sucio pirata pudo cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Bah, creo que lo entendíamos, pero no lo asimilamos por completo. Pasaron los días, semanas, meses, en los que el Nuevo Mundo se convirtió en el nuevo juego de todos los europeos que lograron conquistar parte de los territorios. Para mí era un tanto diferente, se trataba de ti, mas no en demasía de tu territorio; simplemente, sentía que eras el niño al que debía proteger, y para ello, tuve una arrasadora victoria en contra de Francis. No, no le permitiría alejarte de mí, él no sabría como cuidarte, ni de que hablar, ni siquiera como mirarte; era un tonto francés ignorante y no entendería cosas tan básicas como esas.

Luego me di cuenta que guardaba cierto instinto paterno en el interior. Vaya que me sirvió mucho durante esos siglos a tu lado. Aunque, por supuesto, esta era otra de las preguntas que me hacía a diario, ¿cómo podía yo, Arthur Kirkland, poseer ese lado fraternal? Como sabrás, ni familia nunca fue la mejor, es más, fui tan odiado por mis hermanos, que me sorprende no estar aún mal herido por su culpa. De seguro y se desarrolló en busca de lo que era un verdadero sentimiento de pertenecer a una familia que te quiera. Retomando el tema, los mejores años de mi vida la pasé junto a ti, mi única familia. Me divertí en grande y descubrí tantos sentimientos que temía no poseer; pero a su vez, entendí porque son tan temidos en las personas.

Otra vez, me veo jugando contigo, leyendo las historias que tanto disfrutabas para dormir, del libro que te regalé. Era tu favorito, con todo y hadas incluidas, esas que dramatizaban la historia de cada día en sus pequeños escenarios de papel, literalmente. No debes recordarlo, o ya no te interesa, puesto que ya no crees en ellas, ¿no? De cualquier manera, continúo viéndonos, cuando las sonrisas eran enormes y las quejas se reducían a un pequeño raspón o golpe en tus rodillas. Cuando tu risa inundaba las habitaciones durante las mañanas de juegos con tus muñecos que traía desde Inglaterra y las lágrimas cuando me marchaba eran abundantes. Créeme, mi corazón encogía cuando la tristeza se apoderaba del tierno rostro que posees. Para mí era igual de tormentoso marchar a mi país, pero por ti permanecía un mínimo de tres días más en esas tierras lejanas, nunca te conté acerca de las reprimendas que mis jefes lanzaban en contra mía por esos actos llenos de "irresponsabilidad"; nunca importó recibirlas si se trataba de ti.

Crecías más rápido de lo imaginaba, obviamente, estabas destinado a ser una nación extremadamente poderosa y, en parte, me alegra saberlo. Me sorprendí siendo ingenuo al pensar que nunca te irías de mi lado, fue la promesa que no cumpliste y lo sabes. Un día tu mundo comenzó a cambiar, lucías diferente, pensabas diferente, tu mirada y actitud eran diferentes. Creí que se trataba de esa etapa adolescente por la que todos pasan, y erré otra vez; no contaba con la palabra "libertad" en tu vocabulario, y mucho menos aún si fue Francis quien te la enseñó. Nunca entenderás el miedo que sentí, ese que permanece conmigo.

Fue así como mi peor pesadilla comenzó, mi mundo perfecto se derrumbaba en cámara lenta pero a pasos agigantados. La guerra de Independencia consumía todo lo bueno que en siglos construí, y se lo llevaba como el viento a las cenizas. Era una sensación abrumadora, dolorosa, desesperante, trágica y solitaria. Lo que menos deseaba era levantar cualquier arma en tu contra, no tenía opción ese momento hasta que mi rostro angustiado se reflejó en tus ojos. Como nunca pensé reflejarme en tu mirada, me veía demacrado frente a un joven que ya no era mío, mi hermano, y nunca más lo sería. ¿Renuncié a ti? Puede ser, pero solo en el exterior, porque en el fondo no quería que te alejaras.

Al final mi firma debía estar presente en un estúpido papel, aceptando tu "libertad", un nuevo tratado, a una nueva nación cuyo nombre sería "Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica", y su representante, Alfred F. Jones. Esto debes recordarlo por completo, porque de seguro te sorprendió al menos un poco. El Arthur que conociste todos esos años, él de la sonrisa tranquila y las dulces palabras, poseía un rostro deprimente y la mirada vacía. Los deseos de golpearte por horas estaban latentes; de igual manera los de salir corriendo del recinto. Las ganas de verte se esfumaban y varias veces tuve la impresión de que mi vista comenzaba a nublarse. Terminó rápido, no escuché ni una sola palabra hasta el momento en el que solicitaron que firmara la hoja de papel. Lo hice, no tenía otra opción ni el ánimo necesario para comenzar un escándalo. Me levanté de la silla frente a ti; podría jurar que tenías intensiones de hablarme, yo no quería arruinar mi imagen aún más y bien sabes que escapé a toda velocidad por la gran puerta de madera. Tendría varios años para llorar cuanto quisiera, siempre he tenido lágrimas de sobra cuando se trata de ti.

De esa manera, Arthur Kirkland volvió a ser lo que todos, excepto tú, conocían, un huraño, gruñón y mucho más mal humorado inglés. Sarcástico, irónico, a veces cruel con sus comentarios, pero siempre analítico, a la defensiva, algo agresivo con los imbéciles que trataban de armar burlas respecto a mí. No tardó mucho para que en las reuniones internacionales participaras; desde luego, tu desarrollo fue inmenso, rápido y eficaz, Alfred. Odiaba estar presente en esas reuniones por tu simple presencia, si no lo has notado ya, soy una persona rencorosa, pero aún más sensible. Adoraba sentarme lejos de ti, en un ángulo donde el verte no fuera tan impactante ni directo.

Sin levantar la mirada de las hojas que sostenía, generalmente sentía que, muy por el contrario a lo que pensaba, eras tú quien me observaba un par de veces cada reunión. Si lo que tratabas era mofarte o hacerme sentir peor con esa personalidad nueva que desarrollaste, lo conseguiste en parte. ¿Cómo se te ocurría clavar los ojos en alguien con el corazón destrozado a causa tuya? Y si hubiera alguna frase más fuerte para describir ese dolor, dedícamela, por favor, porque no sabes lo que se siente. Otra vez, mi corazón se partía en pedazos, ardía presa de esa tristeza infinita, más nunca se convirtió en cenizas. Tal vez fue porque todos insistían en que lo merecía, sufrir eternamente.

No me corresponde obtener deducciones contrarias o esperanzas en vano, mientras más lo intentaba, más me dañaba. Y trataba de culparte por todo junto a Francia, cuando en realidad fue mi culpa por concentrarme únicamente en ti. Sí, fuiste, eres y serás siempre mí, porque te brinde lo que nunca le había dado a nadie más, ese corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos que sembré, coseché y te entregué en bandeja de oro. Así que puedes hacer con él lo que gustes: destrozarlo, arrancarlo en pedazos, aplastarlo, pisotearlo, pero te rogaría que nunca lo deseches, porque es lo único que me queda.

Otra vez me veía huyendo de ti. Cuando la puerta del salón se abría, dando por terminada la reunión aparecías por arte de magia frente a mí, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, dispuesto a saludarme. Nunca hacía caso, y te apartaba de la misma manera siempre, "Fuera de mi camino", las primeras tres veces funcionó perfectamente. Luego te enteraste de lo necio e idiota que eras, ya no te ibas; empecinado en acompañarme hasta que yo te lanzara algo a la cara, te hiciste acreedor de todos los insultos habidos e inventados que pronuncié, de varios golpes y quejas, de miradas frías o furiosas, no deseo entender porque las soportas todavía.

Te lastimaron varias veces, Alfred, a ti, tu orgullo y tu nación. Ataques inesperados, terroristas, civiles, palabras peores que las mías. La idea de consolarte a pesar de tu relativa calma cruzó mi mente varias veces, y lo único que solía decirte era: "La próxima vez ten más cuidado, Estados Unidos". Mis crímenes eran pagados amargamente con esa amplia sonrisa que formabas en tus labios y el emocionado: "¡Gracias, Arthur, lo haré!". Me llamabas por mi nombre, yo por el de tu nación, y siempre parecías feliz al respecto porque al menos te dirigía unas pocas palabras.

Cuando las cosas eran aún más duras o se notaban las ganas de llorar en tus brillantes ojos, acudías de nuevo a quien tan mal te trataba, yo. Sé bien que fueron una o dos veces, pero me atrapaste en un fuerte abrazo del cual no pude escapar. Hundías tu rostro en mi cuello e intentabas que no me diera cuenta de tu llanto lastimero. Idiota… Era lógico si mi traje se humedecía por las lágrimas. Las palabras y el abrazo de vuelta no existían, pero cuando levantabas el rostro y tu sonrisa era todavía más grande de lo normal, ese "Gracias" se convertía en un puñal directo al corazón. Nunca hice nada por animarte, y a pesar de ello, insistías en que por mi causa estabas mucho mejor. Recuerdo que me enamoré, pero no cuando.

Ese sentimiento se convirtió en la tortura más grande del universo para mí. Yo sentía una especie de amor evolucionado, tú seguramente no. La soledad es mi más grande compañera y la respeto, pero a cualquiera le agradaría tener otros compañeros, no se aplica para mi persona, no me cuesta soñar tampoco. La vida continuaba y el odio que sentía por hacia mí aumentaba. Te acercabas nuevamente y ya no sabía que hacer. Noté un pequeño cambio, los leves sonrojos que se formaban en tu compañía. Te quería lejos de mí para superar ese sentimiento y cambiar de página, ¡nunca obedeciste y permanezco igual desde entonces!

Hipnotizado, agónico, levemente feliz, como un idiota enamorado de ese alguien imposible. Lastimándome cada vez más, sin lograr detenerme. Avanzo por ese sendero vertical, pero existen desvíos que me obligan a tomarlos y al final, ¿adivina qué? Siempre estás tú, esperando con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi larga vida.

Si supieras cuanto duele recordar, estoy seguro que saldrías de mis sueños de una vez por todas. Ni creas que te lo contaré, soy así. No necesito hablar de mis problemas con otros, puedo solucionarlos por mi cuenta. Pero si pudieras mantenerte igual de tonto y con todas tus estúpidas ideas, a pesar de mis intentos por detenerte, creo que podría seguir viviendo junto a esa distancia que te impongo y esa cercanía que intentas construir, Alfred.

* * *

_Next time: _

_A kiss for each tear~ _


	2. A kiss for each tear

_**A kiss for each tear~ **_

Si tan solo, intentaras comprender lo que en realidad pasa por mi mente, juro que me verías de una manera diferente.

De seguro muchas veces te preguntaste el porqué de todo lo que nos sucedió. Puedes estar seguro que yo lo hago continuamente, de igual forma. Pero, francamente, no fuiste tú el que llevó mi vida, ni la vio con mis ojos, metas, sueños y objetivos. Si pensáramos desde esos factores claves, no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? Aun así, sé que nunca lograrás aquello, y que esa cadena de dolor, tristeza y decepción, seguirá hasta el final de nuestros días; si es que tenemos alguno. Con tantos años vividos, nunca se sabe.

¿Sabes que amo los parques? Me relajan. Siento comodidad visitando uno, sentándome en el césped verde y suave, en una banca, al borde de una fuente. Lo que más me divierte es subir a un árbol. Uno grande, donde nadie pueda verme mientras duermo. No creas que soy un perezoso, pero es reconfortante dormir arrullado por el viento y las hojas serpenteando por doquier. Me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo, hasta cuanto tiempo me toma llegar a los brazos de Morfeo cuando estoy realmente agotado, o deseo descansar. Nunca es demasiado.

Cuando tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza, termino soñando algo relacionado a aquello. La mayor parte del tiempo son películas, o sobre deportes; pero en días como estos, en los cuales estoy muy… tranquilo, lo primero y único que se me viene a la mente, eres tú, Arthur. Podría sonar absurdo, incluso incómodo y molesto para ti, más en lo que a mi respecta, me encanta soñar contigo, cuando estábamos juntos y pensábamos que nadie ni nada nos separaría. Ahora, la peor parte ya la conoces bien.

Los días estaban llenos de gloria con tu sola presencia en mi hogar. Sonrío cada vez que te veo a mi lado, de cuchillas, acariciando mi cabello y conteniendo unas lágrimas de felicidad cuando te elegí para que me cuidaras y amaras. No me equivoqué en ello; al menos dame un punto a favor. Estoy convencido que nunca olvidarás aquellos siglos. Años enteros de juegos, risas y diversión, que se mezclaban con las rabietas, llamadas de atención y palabras un poco duras de tu parte. Se notaba a leguas que regañarme te dolía más a ti, que a mí. Pero me alegra que nunca me castigaras; además, aprendía la lección rápidamente.

La desesperación se apoderaba de mí cuando partías de vuelta a Inglaterra. Todos los días esperaba cerca del puerto, observando fijamente al horizonte. Deseoso de escuchar tus historias, cuentos y fábulas, tus aventuras, hazañas, solía imaginarme un mundo tal cargado de acción y emoción como esos que me presentabas en tus relatos. Correteaba de aquí para allá, y viceversa. Gritando cosas, saltando y jugando por mi cuenta. Entre tanto griterío, recuerdo haber encontrado el pequeño conejo que fue nuestra mascota durante un par de años. Era lindo, ¿a que sí? De color café, ojos pequeños y curiosos; decías que era tan travieso como yo.

Los juguetes que me traías los he atesorado desde siempre. En especial es conjunto de soldados que hiciste para mí. Sí, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era herida de tu brazo no fue por un simple golpe a caída. Siento que te sacrificas a tal extremo por mí; y me sentía un poco culpable cuando recordaba el brillo de tus ojos, casi tanto como en los míos, el día en que agradecí por ellos. Debería saber que los limpio frecuentemente, a pesar de estar en mi depósito. Son importantes y preciados, nunca dejaría que se estropeen.

Y bien, llegamos a la parte difícil, la del crecimiento, adolescencia, cuando pensamos que somos lo suficientemente maduros y podemos ser libres. La palabra que más odias, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga por aquella época. Claro que, debo darle un gran crédito a Francis por esto, supo manipular perfectamente todo el escenario tras bambalinas, y la obra fue estupenda. El sonido de sus seductoras palabras resuena en mi cabeza cuando recuerdo todo aquello. Es bueno en ello, y siempre tiene las frases perfectas para destrozar tu pensamiento y esculpir otro como le de la regalada gana.

Ahí estaba yo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la única persona que de verdad me amaba. No soy un idiota, tengo mis razones, y hablo en serio cuando digo que todo eso lo hice nada más y nada menos que por ti. Si te lo dijera ya me habrías golpeado, insultado y ultrajado, pero es la triste realidad; porque de cuento de hadas y un "Vivieron felices por siempre", esta historia no posee ni una pizca. Sólo hay dolor, guerra y lágrimas. Esas que vi por primera vez brotar de tus ojos, caer como gotas de lluvia, morir en el lodo a tus pies y ser seguidas, de lleno, por tantas que no puede contar.

Nunca me atreví a acercarme ese momento; pero de haberlo hecho, ¿qué hubiera seguido después? ¿Me habrías permitido limpiar esas lágrimas con dulces besos sobre tus mejillas, como si nada? Ni de broma.

Lo único que no considero una burla es mi determinación por seguir adelante, por encontrarme de nuevo contigo. Porque, adivina qué, ese día te convertiste en la persona que más amaría por el resto de mi vida. Tuve que dejarte por eso, para que pudieras observarme al mismo nivel y sentir que no tenemos lazos sanguíneos de por medio. Podíamos ser felices a pesar de no ser más una familia tan fraternal. Me enamoré de ti mucho más rápido de lo que esperé.

Años después sufriríamos muchas más cosas, ya no juntos, y sin embargo, eras tú al que acudía siempre. ¿De verdad pensaste que mi personalidad era simplemente por el hecho de fastidiarte? En realidad, es mi manera de expresarte cuanto te necesito, cuanto te extraño, cuanto te quiero. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo, a pesar de que no desees hablarme ni mirarme. Cuando dirigías tu mirada hacia mí, nunca descubrí ni un solo atisbo de odio, el cual jurabas sentir por mí. Lo único que notaba era el dolor y agonía. Esa mirada que contiene un corazón completamente partido en pedazos y derramados por doquier. Me aseguro que creerme aquel cuento que rezaba: Yo seré el único que arregle ese corazón, Arthur.

Así supe que eras él que me permitiría refugiarme en sus brazos, a pesar del daño. Te conozco, ambos somos un par de idiotas masoquistas, nada parece bastarnos cuando se trata de salir heridos. Soporté y soporto tanto para obtener una mirada, un suspiro, una palabra por más ofensiva que sea. Sueño con obtener otra vez una caricia, un corto y tierno beso, una bella sonrisa. No soy de los que se rinden con facilidad. Jamás me daré por vencido para contigo, dado que eres mi persona especial y no dejaré que esta distancia se agrande; prometo reducirla a como dé lugar, hasta que un día pueda tenerte entre mis brazos y susurrar en tu oído palabras reconfortantes, que te llenen de alegría y ruegues por probar mis besos. Los de los héroes son los mejores.

Dirás que soy un asqueroso egoísta pretencioso, que nunca ha pensado en otra que no sea él; te responderé que no estás en lo correcto. Arthur, tú eres en quien pienso varias veces al día, y tu solo recuerdo me hace feliz; tanto que podría jugar que viajo a través del cielo estrellado y te veo ahí, tomando un té en la noche, leyendo un libro, durmiendo. No pienso sólo en mi persona cuando tú estás de por medio; y sé a cabalidad, que aún me consideras, aunque sea en lo más mínimo. De lo contrario, ¿cómo me hubieras permitido abrazarte, llorar en tu hombro y desesperarme, hasta estar satisfecho, cuando el mundo se caía a mis pies?

Si te persigo, es por algo sencillo. Déjame hablarte, Arthur. Permíteme recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, aquel que ya no volverá, pero nos permitió aprender muchas cosas y darnos cuenta de tantas más. Si te hablo, es porque anhelo escuchar tu dulce y relajante voz con un par de palabras, saludos, despedidas, lo que sea. Si te miro, es porque no quiero perderme detalle alguno de lo que haces, vistes, observas, vives mientras puedo observarlo. Si lloro frente a ti, es porque estoy seguro que podrás consolarme aún sin decir nada, porque tu presencia me tranquiliza, hace que me sienta renovado, e incluso amado por ese que yo adoro. Todo esto es con el propósito de que, finalmente, pueda mostrarte la mejor parte de mí, las sonrisas. Cada vez que te observo y sonrío, juro que son las más sinceras y bellas que puedas encontrar en tu vida. La modestia no tiene nada que ver, únicamente la verdad.

Si debiera expresarlo en palabras sería "hipnotismo". ¿Te suena familiar? Porque es algo parecido a lo que has causado en mi. Escucho tu nombre y suspiro, recuerdo tu imagen y puedo ser feliz una semana entera, te veo caminando junto a mí y podría morir internamente mil veces. Eres el tesoro más grande y valioso que tengo. No te daría a nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni por todo el oro y riquezas del mundo; dudo que exista algo o alguien más importante en mi vida, que se llame Arthur Kirkland.

Lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida es tratar de sacarte de la misma. Una vez, cuando pensé que mis esfuerzos iban en vano y que mejor debería tirar la toalla para que pudieras ser feliz a costa mía, por tu cuenta, intenté hacerlo. Borrar todo de ti, en mi cerebro, habitaciones, ser. ¡Maldición! No pude, ni un miserable recuerdo logró ser eliminado, mucho menos remplazado. Date cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

Hablando a cabos sueltos, acerca del depósito en mi casa, revelaré la razón por la cual nunca lo puedo ordenar. Es algo predecible, viniendo de tu servidor, Alfred F. Jones, que sea relacionado contigo. Hay cosas que provocan en mi regocijo, como cuando recibía tus caricias. Otras, una extraña alegría, como cuando reviso la ropa que cuelga en los armarios de la habitación. Tu olor está en ellos; nunca los usaste, pero me has abrazado y llevado entre sus brazos tantas veces, que no es una idea racional el pensar lo contrario. Los últimos son recuerdos duros y tristes, que, opino, ya no es necesario describir.

En última instancia, cuando despierto de mi "largo" sueño, bajo del árbol y mi mirada se dirige al cielo. Mis ojos pueden camuflarse con el cielo, es divertido. Inhalo profundamente, me estiro y sonrío tan amplio como te lo puedes imaginar, listo y dispuesto a seguir intentando que tus ojos se fijen en el molesto estadounidense, que tu sonrisa ilumine muchas más que el sol. ¡Te necesito aquí a mi lado, Arthur! Y cuando por fin pueda decírtelo, sin remordimientos, prepárate para escuchar cuanto te amo.

Y aún estoy seguro de poder colocar todas las piezas de ese corazón despedazado, una a una en donde les corresponda, con cada beso que vaya a darte.

Next time~

What would you do if I say: "I love you"?


	3. What would you do if I say: I love you

**What would you do if I say: "I love you"?**

El sonido de los coches lo aturdían, las luces de la tarde cegaban sus ojos cuando refulgían justo frente a su rostro, las personas lo miraban extraño. ¿Qué harían dos hombres corriendo a toda velocidad, uno tras de otro, por las calles de Nueva York a las seis de la tarde? Arthur, por su parte, intentaba huir de la cruel y dolorosa verdad, sus sentimientos. Alfred, muy por el contrario, los aceptaba, lidiaba con ellos y necesitaba expresarlo en su totalidad.

Pero se preguntarán, ¿cómo demonios llegaron a esto? Es simple y complicado, a la vez. Luego de siglos acarreando preguntas sin respuestas definitivas o teniéndolas a medias. Después de conocer el significado del dolor, las amargas lágrimas y tener como única compañía a la cruda soledad. Esperando por el paso de los años, uno tras uno, y observar con tristeza como los recuerdos, hermosos y nostálgicos, eran consumidos por el silencio; como una piraña devoraría un trozo de carne fresca en segundos. Luego de la desesperación, la verdad siempre prevalece.

* * *

Ese día tenían otra reunión de la ONU. Nada fuera de lo normal, comenzaron a dialogar sobre salud ambiental. Tal cual se lo esperaban, las mismas discusiones de siempre. Que el reciclaje, el implemento de bicicletas, proyectos de reforestación y manteniendo de las selvas tropicales que existan, sobre todo en países Sudamericanos. Los debates comenzaron, los temas de las industrias, necesidad de transportes que funcionaran con petróleo y demás situaciones que desfavorecen la producción económica, parecieron transformarse en el tema principal.

Todos y cada uno de ellos sabía a ciencia cierta que las ideas tratas aquí eran delicadas; y que, lamentablemente, siempre terminaban en discusiones que se resolvían luego de semanas de tratar. Llegaron a la conclusión de comenzar un nuevo proyecto de reforestación en algunos espacios urbanos en las capitales. Al menos una parcela de terreno baldío debería sobrar entre tanto concreto.

Era hora del almuerzo, y con ello, la reunión matutina había culminado. Dos de la tarde. Arthur fue de los primeros en levantarse, no tenía la intención de quedarse y su vuelo a Londres, salía a las cinco de la tarde. Tomó los papeles que traía en la mano y al guardarlos en su maletín, pudo sentir una mirada que recaía sobre él. La conocía a la perfección. Era la misma que lo observó durante más de trescientos, con expectación; esa que lo miraba, doscientos años después, con superioridad.

Trató de no inmutarse, pero le molestaba, en demasía. Partía en pedazos microscópicos esos pobres trozos del supuesto corazón que algún día tuvo. Deseaba gritarle, insultarle, golpearle y no volver a ver su asqueroso rostro de nuevo. Pero al final, terminaba divagando en su mente, imaginando lo que sería saborear lo dulce de sus labios, de tener ese azul cielo reflejado en sus ojos, de escuchar una vez más las palabras tan hermosas que le dedicaban.

Francis se percató de ello, ofreciéndose a acompañar al británico hasta el aeropuerto. Se negó rotundamente. Cada vez que lo observaba, la herida de ese día se abría más. Fue un complot de ambos, no podía perdonárselo al francés, ni aunque Arthur le hubiera hecho peores cosas. Salió solo por la puerta de la sala; o eso fue lo que creyó.

* * *

Aburrido, esa era la palabra que mejor describía al estadounidense ese momento. Las reuniones lo aturdían, por eso no era extraño notar la emoción con la que salía por la puerta cada vez que estas terminaban. Claro que hoy, las cosas eran diferentes. Su mirada estaba centrada en el británico y cada una de sus acciones; desde el más simple movimiento de mano, llegando a sus palabras, junto con ese acento tan especial que tenía. Se volvería un demente, si continuaba pensando de esa forma.

Una pizca de celos, mezclados con el deseo desquiciado de arrancarle los testículos a Francis, interrumpieron su concentración en el rostro molesto del inglés, al final. Era obvio que Alfred había estado mirándolo todo este tiempo, no lo pudo disimular, pero tampoco había intentado hacerlo. Su objetivo era que Arthur se diera cuenta, que comprendiera lo que les sucedía en realidad.

Dejó todo a un lado, su sistema nervioso comenzaba a tornarse molesto, enviando señales cada dos por tres, obligándolo a actuar como un imbécil sin raciocinio. Sus instintos lo obligaron a seguirlo, apresurar el paso y cruzar ese pasillo que los separaba, con largas zancadas; no le costó demasiado llegar hasta el inglés, quien no se había tenido, a pesar de que lo seguían.

— Arthur! Hey, Arthur! — Llamó el americano, utilizando un tono de voz fuerte y seguro, mientras tomaba la mano del mayor, para apretarla. Otra acción sin pensar. Pero no deseaba que se fuera.

Pero, sin importar lo que Alfred pensara o hubiera decido, parecía ser que el europeo deseaba darle la contra completamente. Otra vez, había un par de cosas que ambos sabía. Como el hecho de a que llegaría toda esa conversación. Las extrañas actitudes que Alfred había tomado para con el mayor los últimos meses. Arthur estaba frustrado, herido, lastimado, dolido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba el norteamericano de nuevo, regalándole ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas. Era consciente de que su corazón no resistiría otra decepción; el menor sabía que no deseaba volver a partir esos sentimientos, sino, reconstruir los pedazos caídos.

Arthur soltó su mano en un acto-reflejo. De un tirón, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, continuó avanzando, a mayor velocidad. Pudo adivinar lo que el americano pensaba con obtener una pequeña vista del brillo de sus ojos. No se daría el lujo de permitirle realizar lo que planeaba. Él no estaba listo, y nunca lo estaría, para ser ultrajado de esa forma nuevamente.

Alfred observó como se alejaba, siguiéndolo siempre de cerca. No podía obligarlo a hablar si no lo deseaba, pero se mantendría cerca hasta que Arthur explotara. Conocía esa personalidad mejor que nadie, había lidiado con ella por siglos y estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, no podría más, terminaría gritándole hasta de que moriría y ese sería el momento indicado.

* * *

Pasó una hora, mientras más rápido iba el inglés, Alfred estaba más cerca. Se mantuvo observándolo de reojo todo ese tiempo, expectante a que se fuera de una vez. Tres de la tarde, y no había frutos a su esfuerzo. Si trataba de tomar un taxi, sería detenido abruptamente por el menor, y el escándalo en medio de la avenida sería grande. No era una opción rentable.

Sesenta minutos más, caminaban en pleno centro de 'La Gran Manzana', a esa hora, poco o nada les importaba a los tumultos que dos hombres parecieran estar en una carrera de vida o muerte. Tropezó con varias personas, trastabilló e incluso estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un buzón; todo por continuar observando al menor. Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, y sin tenerlo en cuenta, había olvidado por completo el boleto de avión en su bolsillo.

A las cinco y treinta de la tarde, su rostro desesperado clamaba gritos tranquilidad. Salió corriendo, desde que cruzara la calle y el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Los incontables automóviles no impidieron que Alfred se lanzara en su persecución, peligrando su vida al casi ser arrollado, alrededor de tres veces seguidas. Ahora sí, comenzaban a llamar la atención, sobre todo por el griterío del británico, exclamando que lo dejara en paz.

Y son las seis de la tarde.

* * *

Sin más fuerza para continuar, el británico se detuvo en las cercanías de un parque, con la resplandeciente luz de un farol alumbrándolo desde arriba. Casi de inmediato, Alfred hizo exactamente lo mismo, sin tener mucho cuidado en medir la distancia de acercamiento al contrario; aun sabiendo cuanto odiaba este que invadieran su espacio personal.

— Arthie… — Susurró con delicadeza el americano, colocando ambos brazos sobre los hombros del mayor, de manera firme y segura, para que escapara.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. No había marcha atrás. Ni el uno, ni el otro podrían ocultar esas emociones que les oprimían el pecho por tantos años. No ahora que estaban frente a frente.

— S-Shut up, you bloody idiot. — Balbuceó el mayor, haciendo alusión a que no deseaba escuchar una sola palabra. Pero, Alfred es Alfred, nunca haría caso a ello.

La sonrisa en los labios americanos no tardó en hacerse presente. Al mismo tiempo, se decidió a abrazar al más bajo. Aferraba ese cuerpo y esa decisión como su más grande esperanza. Pero, s las cosas no iban como planeaban, necesitaba atesorar todos y cado uno de esos momentos como si fuesen oro. Olfateó las rubias hebras ajenas, impregnándose de su aroma, grabándolo.

El joven respiró profundamente, inclinándose a susurrar sobre la mejilla ajena y buscando limpiar con su boca las lágrimas que, inconscientemente, brotaban de las grandes esmeraldas del inglés; siendo efímeras, muriendo en el suelo, luego de caer.

— Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Damn it,England. Lo es para mí también.

Con cada palabra que fluía, Alfred apresaba con bastante fuerza el cuerpo ajeno. No estaba en sus planes dejar que se alejara. Ni ahora, ni nunca más en su vida. La necesidad de sentirlo suyo, tenerlo cerca y saber que el amor que sentía por este, no era de una sola vía, estaba carcomiendo su ser completo, con cada segundo transcurrido.

— Pero creo que no necesito ir con más rodeos. Y'know… I really truly like you, british gentleman.

Muy bien, esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. El menor podía sentir los pequeños espasmos y temblores bajo el cuerpo del mayor, quien no decía nada. Arthur estaba esperando la parte crucial de la confesión que se venía, en silencio. ¿Eso podía ser bueno o malo, verdad? La mano derecha del americano, ahora se deslizaba por la espalda ajena, subiendo hasta su nuca y apartándolo lo suficiente para observar las grandes y cristalinas orbes de quien amaba.

— So… What would you say if I love you, uh? ¿Qué dirías si he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tanto, que ni siquiera sé cuando empezó en realidad? ¿Y si recito los poemas que he aprendido por ti? ¿Tal vez alguna canción romántica; de esas que necesitan un fondo lleno de corazones? ¿Si tú eres la única persona que está en mi cabeza, mis sueños y mi corazón día tras día, sin disminuir la posición, sino aumentar? ¿Serás honesto conmigo? ¿Me dirás lo que opinas, piensas, deseas?

La luz de los faroles en la calle reflejaba perfectamente contra el de iris en los orbes de los anglosajones. Alfred miraba con entera ternura y amor a quien era su persona destinada. Arthur, con las pupilas temblando pero si más lágrimas que derramar, observaba a quien era su primer, único y gran amor, declarándose de esa manera tan apasionada. Las palabras no salían con facilidad de su boca; no lograba articularlas.

Estados Unidos conocía esa mirada, esas reacciones. Sonrió delicadamente, acercando sus labios a los ajenos, susurrando dulces palabras sobre ellos.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente no tienes que decir nada. Creo que una acción cuenta más que mil palabras, don't you think, dear Arthur?

El europeo lo observaba arquear una ceja, con expresión divertida. Se enjugó las lágrimas, dejando que en sus labios se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa, sincera y resplandeciente, como ninguna otra. ¿Hace cuanto no sonreía? La última seguramente fue para la misma persona que la obtenía ahora. Ese gran idiota… No había otra forma de describirla.

Acortó la distancia, casi a punto de culminar el beso en el que todo esto resultaría.

— Lo sé… Porque es algo obvio y lo sabes. Todos estos sentimientos… — Fue lo último que comentaría el mayor, antes de atrapar los dulces y cálidos labios contrarios, en un sutil beso. Lento, pero seguro. Delicioso y necesario para ambos. Nunca existiría persona más especial, importante y amada, para ninguno. Simple y sencillamente, se trataba del destino. Porque, al estar destinados, desde siempre, nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

_"I'll love you forever. Because you're a part of me and I want to be with you until my heart stops beating. You are the love of my life". _

* * *

Bueno, con esto damos por terminado este primer mini fic que había preparado para ustedes. A todos los lectores, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, por favor, en los reviews. Y no sean tan crueles conmigo, ¿sí? ¡Lo intento tanto como puedo, y me falta mejorar, lo sé! xD

Espero haya sido de su agrado y disfrute. Léanos en la próxima edición (?).

Se despide, con besos y abrazos,

S~


End file.
